There's a fine fine line
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: SasuNaru There's a fine, fine line between love and a waste of your time. This is too hard for Naruto to understand until it's too late.


disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Avenue Q, or the song 'Fine Fine Line.'

* * *

_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend_

_There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend_

The salty wet trickle of crimson regret poured down from the Kyuubi container's forehead and dribbled over his eyelid, stinging his brilliant blue eye. But the dull pain was promplty ignored, as the pain in his heart was blinding the pain from his eyes. He had been quite the fool since the start. The brushing cheeks, the softly touching lips, the lover-like embraces...were all fake. To blindly give the key to your heart is the most idiotic thing anyone in the world can do. It's basically like giving an OK for the person to crush your heart into bits. But their relationship went deeper than sexual or as love. It was like a trust deep in each others souls, one with could never be broken.

He was so naive.

_And you'll never no 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb_

Since the beginning, he was always jealous of his power, jealous that he always got the attention. To others it seemed like they hated each other, but it was admiration, that soon turned out to be something more. They loved each other so deeply, it seemed they could never take their eyes off of each other. Everyone knew as well, it was pretty obvious. But that day, that awful day when it came crumbling down into pieces...

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

When their two hands met as, sending a shock wave of explosive chakra off of the jutsu's they were using, they both felt two feelings- one felt dread, the other felt nothing.

_And a waste of time._

From that time on, he swore that he would get his one lover back into his arms forever more. He trained for years in order to get him back; but the other was stubborn, as if his feelings for him was a fraud, were merely fake, just to please him at the time.

Just thinking this made him ground his teeth together as the strings connecting to his heart clenched in utter dread and an almost feeling of regret. His old lover continued to say that he never cared, just making him more and more hurt. Salty tears stung at the corner's of his eyes, making contact with the blood and mixing with it, dripping down his cheek like some type of juice that a three-year old splashed on his face. He tried to keep them away but they were dominant.

"Look at you dobe!" his lover cried. He was standing only around ten meters away from him, standing with a dead look in his equally dead eyes. "Crying! You're so weak it's amazing. A true shinobi never shows his feeling in battle, no matter what's happening, no matter how personal it gets."

"Teme, what happened to us," the blonde whispered softly, so soft it only managed to get to his lover by the wind that was blowing around them.

_There's a fine, fine line between fairy tale and a lie_

'He was supposed to be my knight in shining armor,' he thought dully, as he stared into his ex-lover's bright red eyes. Those eyes that used to look at him with love, concern,understanding. Now looked at him with hate, disgust, and...

something that Naruto couldn't quite figure out. Something was hidden behind those dark eyes, something that Naruto wanted to know so badly. Did his lover ever regretted leaving?

_There a fine, fine line, between 'you're wonderful' and goodbye_

"What happened to us?" his lover repeated in mocking tone, staring at the blond as if he were the most stupid thing he had ever seen. "It was quite simple-I always loved you."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit. "Then why..."

"But you were quite in my way. I needed power, and all love was doing was making me soft. Too soft to defeat my brother."

_I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime_

_But there's a fine, fine line between love_

"Please, why can't you just forget about him," Naruto mumbled sadly, peering down at the dirt below him. He felt lower then the gravol.

His lover chuckled. "You're sounding much like Sakura now, you know that?"

_And a waste of time_

Naruto rose his head to meet his lover's eyes. His lover didn't look much surprised that the blonde's eyes had now turned a deep red, and his pupils had morphed into pinstripes.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted over at the Uchiha. "I don't care what you do or what you say! I will still bring you back; I swore it so Sakura-chan and I swore it to myself!" As he yelled this, tears poured down his cheeks, overpowering the blood.

_And I don't have the time to waste on your anymore_

_I don't even think you know what you're looking for_

Overtaken by his powerful emotions and the kyuubi, Naruto jumped at his lover, snarling and claws stretched out...

(_to hug him_ the normal side of him thought happily)

(_to destroy him for what he did to us_the kyubbi thought equally as happily)

The Uchiha smirked and easily grabbed both of Naruto's hands, closing them into fists. He then pulled the Kyuubi-container close to him, almost in a hug. Naruto gasped lightly, a soft blush spreading his face as old memories piled into his head.

_for my own sanity, I've got to close the door_

_And walk away..._

_Oh..._

"T-Teme what are you doing?" Naruto asked sheepishly, in a almost feathery light voice. He couldn't help but lean up against his old lover, just to feel his warmth.

(_but there is no warmth anymore, he's cold as snake, along with his frozen heart)_

"Dear god I missed you dobe," the Uchiha breathed into his ear, making him shiver. He lightly ran his pale fingers through the blonde's hair. "Missed you so much." The Uchiha laid his head down on Naruto's and lightly kissed the kyuubi container's head.

_There's a fine, fine line between together and not_

"Is is true?" Naruto asked, pushing his head onto the Uchiha's shoulder. "Did you really?"

_And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got_

"Yes Naru-chan," he whispered, once again kissing the top of the blonde's head.

_You've gotta go after the things you want while you're still in prime..._

Naruto smiled, the first smile he did around his lover in so long. Wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's waist, he felt happy, a true happiness, the same he felt when he first realized he loved his teme. "I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Naruto."

_There's a fine, fine line between love_

Too much blinded by bliss and an overwhelming sense of love, Naruto didn't really feel the other sensation at first. After a moment he realized it felt strangely like cold metal, while something wet dripped down the front of the inside of his jacket. But he didn't really care. Sasuke was all his once again. But he had to admit that the metal thing was starting to bug him. It was only until when the world blacked out and he heard Sasuke chuckle he realized that it was pain.

_And a waste of time_

* * *

Well. that was quite depressing. oO I got the idea well listening to the song. It made me really think of these two. This is not flaming! I love this pairing so much!


End file.
